Lies
by Animegrl123
Summary: The lies were everywhere. I felt like I was drowning in them, like they would swallow me up, and I'd never be able to see the truth again. But just as it seems like I'll never see the truth again, he's there to rescue me. A KakaOC story. I don't own Narut


Lies

_Okay, so this is just a little story I wrote a while ago, and I've finally decided to upload it. It's a KakashiOC story, and a studentXteacher story, so if you don't like those kind of stories, don't even bother with this. Otherwise please read this, and when you're done I'd love to get some feed back. Any type of comments are fine! Thanks!_

* * *

Lies

"All right, now you can all go. And remember to work on your lines this weekend! We need to get this play down!" Iruka-sensei hollered after us as we all walked to the back of the room to grab our backpacks.

It was Friday afternoon, and we were just getting out of drama rehearsal. There were about twenty of us in the play, and the show was in a week. We had a lot of work to do, believe me.

"-get there around noon," my friend Takumi was saying to my other friend Amaya.

"Cool. How 'bout you, Kosuke?" Amaya asked me, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked, not at all tuned into the conversation.

Both teens rolled their eyes.

"What time are you coming over tomorrow? Remember, I invited you to stay over night?" Amaya reminded me, pushing me out of the way to get her bag off the floor.

Some people would find this gesture to be rude, but I was used to it. That was just the way Amaya was.

I shrugged my shoulders. "What time do you want me over?" I asked, "I don't have any other plans for tomorrow, so any time's good. However, I do need to practice my lines for the play this weekend, and I highly doubt we're going to do that at your house."

Once again both girls rolled their eyes as people around them talked and laughed.

"Jeez Kosuke, you all ready know your lines! You've known them for days now!" Takumi exclaimed as she slung her pack over her shoulder.

I shook my head and replied; "I came in late on a few of them today so I want to get them down better. You know how important memorizing lines are, Takumi."

Amaya smiled and stretched her arms out. "That's why I signed up for the easy job. Tech crew couldn't be any easier," she stated with a sly grin.

Takumi and I had both tried out for parts in the play, while Amaya had decided to just work on the tech crew. She said it was easier, but since she pretty much ran the crew, we knew she had a hard job. Though it's true, at least she didn't have to memorize lines. Takumi and I had both gotten parts in the play, which meant we did need to. Neither of us got very big parts, but still…

"Why don't you come over noon-ish, like Takumi, that way you can practice your lines for a few hours in the morning, even though you all ready know them," Amaya offered, as the three of us left the stage.

I thought it over a second, and then smiled. "Sounds good," I said.

When we got to the school entrance Takumi turned to me and asked, "Are you walking with us today?"

I shook my head. "I can't," I replied, "My mom's picking me up. She said she'd probably be a few minutes late."

Amaya shrugged. "Oh well," she said, and then started walking away. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Takumi said, and then had to run a little bit to catch up to Amaya, who is a fast walker.

Once the two of them had been out of sight for a minute, I turned around and re-entered the building. I wasn't waiting for my mom to pick me up, though I did have other plans…Plans no one else could know about. I hated lying to my two best friends, but I couldn't tell them the real reason that I couldn't walk with them. Neither of them would understand.

As I walked up the stairs my stomach had butterflies in it, as I thought about all the lying I had done in the past few months. I had lied to my parents, friends…even myself a few times. I wanted to get away from the lies, but I knew I couldn't. I was too far in now to turn back.

I stopped walking when I reached a door. Slowly I opened it, and peered around the edge. The room I was looking in was plain, no different than any other classroom in the school. There were tables for students to sit around, with chairs tucked underneath them. On the walls were posters and pictures of books, artists, and so many other things. Bookshelves lined the walls as well, some holding dictionaries, while others held great pieces of literature. On the front wall there was a whiteboard with dry-erase markers in the railing.

In the far right corner of the room was a large desk. This desk was the teacher's desk, and said teacher was sitting behind it. He was a man with long messy gray hair, and a headband of some sort was tied around his head, covering his left eye. When he looked up, his right eye perked up, and I could see a smile forming behind the blue mask he always wore over his mouth and down his neck.

When I saw him, I felt my heartbeat quicken slightly. This was the reason I had lied so much in the past few months. This man had stolen my heart, and he was my everything. He was the person I went to when I needed to talk to some one, he understood me, he loved me…and he was my teacher. Well, one of my teachers.

"Kosuke-chan. I'm surprised you're still here at school. How can I help you this afternoon?" he asked, as I entered the room and closed the door behind me.

I smiled to myself slightly. I knew he knew why I was still here. We had planned this meeting, but he had to play this little game just to tease me.

"I had drama rehearsal, that's why I'm still at school, Kakashi-sensei. So I thought I'd come up here and see if you could help me with something while I'm still here," I replied as I walked over to his desk.

He stood up and walked around the desk so that we were now facing each other.

"Oh, and what can I help you with?" he asked, staring down at me with his one eye.

I looked up at his face and leaned forward. I placed my hand on his arm, and said quietly, "I'm lonely. I need some one to cheer me up."

This time I could clearly see his smile as he lowered his mask from his mouth.

"Well," he replied as he too leaned down slightly, "Let's do something about that."

The next thing I knew his lips were brushing against mine, and we were kissing. He laced his arms around my waist and I laced mine around his neck as we deepened the kiss. This was why I had lied to everyone. This safety I felt when I was with Kakashi…I didn't feel it at any other time, but as long as I was with him, I felt like I could do anything. I loved him. Loved him almost more than my heart could bear. I needed him, and when we kissed like that, I knew that he needed me too, that he loved me just as much as I loved him. When I was with him, the lies didn't matter. All that mattered was us.

After a couple of minutes Kakashi lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He gently sat me on his desk, and my arms unwrapped from his neck. My hands began exploring his well-muscled chest and arms, as my mouth was still captured by his own. His left hand was rubbing my back, as his right hand was gently holding on to my cheek, his thumb rubbing across it.

Slowly his mouth left mine, and his lips trailed down my jaw, resting on the back of my neck. As he nipped at my neck, I made small whimpering noises as my hands continued to explore his upper body. After a minute or two our mouths met once more, as if a magnetic force was drawing them together.

All of a sudden Kakashi leaned back, his face pulled into a frown. I frowned, and listened. My eyes widened as I heard light footsteps coming down the hallway towards the room the two of us were in. All of a sudden the door opened and Asuma-sensei walked in, looking at the book he was carrying in his hands.

"Kakashi, do you by any chance have a- oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," Asuma-sensei apologized when he noticed that I was in the room.

Kakashi was standing up at the whiteboard, with one of the markers in his hand, his mask covering his face once again. There was a paragraph written on the board, which I was copying down on the paper that was in front of me. I was sitting at a table and my long hair was down, hiding the newly formed red mark that was at the base of the back of my neck. It was a normal after school scene, a student simply getting extra help from the teacher. At least, that's what it looked like to anyone who didn't know the truth. Luckily, Asuma fell for the lie.

"Is there something I can help you with, Asuma?" Kakashi asked, looking at him expectantly.

Asuma turned to him and asked around the cigarette that was sticking out of his mouth, "Do you have a dictionary I could use for a little while? I'm trying to grade some essays, and I've gotten to Shikamaru's."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows as he walked over to one of the bookshelves and grabbed a red dictionary. "It's got some big words in it, does it?" he asked, referring back to the essay.

Asuma nodded. "The kid's as lazy as it comes, but when he actually passes in papers, it's obvious as to how smart he really is. Even if he would rather watch clouds than come to school. Thanks," he said, as he took the book from Kakashi.

"No problem," Kakashi replied, "And I wouldn't be smoking while you're still here at school. You know how Tsunade feels about that."

Asuma shrugged. "Hey, what the principal doesn't know won't hurt her, right?" he responded.

Kakashi and I glanced at each other, quick enough so that Asuma wouldn't notice.

"Right," Kakashi replied, as Asuma left the room, and he shut the door behind him.

Slowly Kakashi turned back towards me, and walked over to the table. I stood up, and wrapped my arms around him as soon as he was close enough.

"Well, that was close, wasn't it?" I asked him.

He smiled. "A little too close," he replied, and we both started laughing lightly, the tension starting to leave both of our bodies.

He leaned down once and trapped my lips in his own once again, after lowering his mask. I sighed happily. Yes, even though I had to lie, sneak around, and fool everyone around me, it was worth it. I was in love, and to me, that was all that mattered.

* * *

_So, what did you think? I hope you liked it, but if you have any suggestions on how I could make it better, I really would like to hear them. So please review!_


End file.
